Annolia
by DavidxEmber
Summary: First TT story


It was an unbarable feeling- a feeling I don't like and wish I'll never feel again.  
It was love. But it wasn't for Best Boy, or Robin, or Cyborg- or anyother living  
boy that is. It was the life growing inside of me. It was my baby. I'm not really  
sure how I got pregant, or even when. All I know is I woke up one day feeling  
really sick. Pucking and cramping as well. So the other Titans took me to the  
hopsital. That's where it was confirmed; I was pregnant. Everyone was so shocked!  
They kept on asking me who's it was. And I kept on telling them I had no idea!  
It wasn't until I blew up a wall when they started to believe I was telling the truth.  
Starfire was extatic! Like she always is. I tried my best to ignore her and everyone  
else. The only thing I couldn't ignore was the feeling of my baby growing in my belly.

It was the middle of a stormy night when my labor started. Since everyone I live with  
is such a deep sleeper, I had to destroy my door to wake them up. Robin was the first  
to appear. He was fuming, probably from the rude awakening. "What?" He growled,  
his fists were clenched, and his knuckles were turning white. I let out a cry of pain,  
as I went threw a contraction. He yelled for everyone to hurry up. The baby was coming.  
Starfire and BB were the next to arrive, quickly followed by Cyborg. Robin told Starfire  
to get towels, a pair of scissors, and a bucket of hot water. "What are the scissors for!"  
I yelped, my face already sweating. I was panting really hard too. "To cut the umbelical  
cord!" Robin said, like it was nothing. My face made an O shape. After a few hours of labor,  
I was done. I couldn't push anymore, and my baby wasn't out. And my friends were upset.

"Raven! You need to push!" Starfire told me. She was the one delivering my baby. "I can't!"  
I cried, my face even more wet from sweat. "Yes you can!" Robin cried. That's when Beast  
Boy got behind me, his legs on beside mine, so I was sitting between his legs. He held me in  
his arms. And that's when I pushed. I pushed so hard, I could feel tearing in my lowe half.  
That made me scream louder, more tears falling down my pale cheeks. That's when I felt no  
more pain. The feeling I was experiencing was a sort of numb, tingely feeling. I could here some-  
one else's cries- my baby's cries. "It's a girl." Cyborg informed me. I smiled, colapsing onto BB's chest.  
He kissed the top of my head softly, making sure I was okay. Starfire cut the umbelical cord, and  
handed her to Robin, who layed her on my desk, and wrapped her up in a towel to keep her warm.  
"Finally! Another girl!" Starfire said, clapping her hands together. I smiled; she was right. For once.

When she was all cleaned up, Beast Boy got off my bed, and Robin handed me her. She had the  
same diamond on her forehead as I did- except it was blue. Not my kind of blue, but a tealish blue.  
She had my eyes, black. She was also pale, like me. Her hair was whispy and black. Nothing about her  
appearence told me who her father was. That made me mad. But I kept my cool, so I didn't hurt her.  
Everyone left me in peace. Everyone except Beast Boy that is. "What?" I sighed. "So, what are you  
gonna name her?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck. I chuckled at his curiosity. "Annolia- after my  
mother." I smiled, as she cooed in my arms. "Cool name. Well, me and Star are gonna buy you a crib  
for Ann-" I interupted him. "You don't have to. I can buy it." I told him. "Oh. Okay then. Well... Goodnight."  
He said. He waved to me really fast, before quickly leaving. I guess he was affraid I'd destroy him  
like I did my bedroom door. I guess Beast Boy's smarter then he looks.

I had one outfit, one blanket, and one diaper in the bottom of one of my dresser drawers. I placed Annolia  
on the center of my bed, got up, and got them from my dresser. I put her in the diaper and the outfit. I  
fed her, then wrapped her up in the blanket. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote a couple  
sentences down. I folded up the paper, and placed it in my bra. I picked up Annolia, and snuggled her in  
my arms. She was fast asleep. I let a few tears to escape. I wish I hadn't. I can't show weakness! Not now!  
She can not see her mother cry, even if she is sleeping. I opened my window, and flew out, Annolia sleeping in  
my arms. After nearly an hour, I found a nice house, with a picket fence, and child toys scattered in the front yard,  
and a mini van in the drive way- everything I hate in life. But this was perfect for her. It was everything I could  
never give her in life. It was happiness.

She deserves it so much. I placed her on the front porch, infront ofthe door. I took out the note, and placed it on her chest.  
I bent down and kissed her diamond. I noticed the livingroom light turn on, so I quickly flew off to a tree in a yard across  
the street. It was a woman who opened the door. She was skinny, with curly brown hair, and light tan skin. She wore a faded  
pink robe. A man, possibly her husband, was beside her. He had black hair, with a mustache. He had a shot gun in his  
hand, guessing it was a robber. The woman looked down and gasped, quickly picking up Annolia. "Oh Mitch! Look! Who  
knows how long it's been here!" She cried, cuddling my baby. "Oh Claudia, you know we can't afford to have a  
third baby." The man known as Mitch said. I became sad. "Tough! She'll be put in a home. Besides, with Peter and Henry  
going to school next month, it'll give me something to do." Claudia said. That made me smile. Mitch sighed. "Hey, what'd  
that paper say?" He asked. He picked the note up from the porch, unfolded it and read it alloud.

"_Her name is Annolia. She was born today at midnight. I can't take care of her, because I can't give her what she needs. And what she  
needs is what you have. Love and happiness.I do love her, and I always will. I don't know who her father is. Not one clue. If she's  
anything like me, she'll become a handfularound her tenth birthday. The diamond on her forhead will cause her a lot of trouble. So  
it'll be best to keep it hidden from anyone who doesn't live with you. Don't tell her about how you got her, or this note, until her 15th  
birthday. That's all I ask of you. You don't have to worry about falling in love with her- I won't try and make contact until she's eighteen.  
I'll watch her and your family, but you won't see her. Keep her safe and warm." _Mitch finished, shoving the note into his robe pocket.  
"Oh. Annolia. What an adorable name." Claudia gushed. They walked into the house, and closed the door. That's when I flew back home.

I flew into my bedroom, closed the window, and fell alseep on my bed, tears falling down my face. I was no longer Annolia's mother.  
Claudia was. When I woke up a few hours later, Robin was standing at my door way. "Hey. Where's the baby?" He asked. "She...  
She died. I didn't want to bother you guys twice in one night, so I went into my mirror burried her under a big tree." I said. I made the  
story up when I flew back home, because I knew they would ask the moment they didn't see her. "Oh God Raven. I'm so sorry." He said.  
"It's okay. But thanks anyway." I said. He left the room, probably to tell the others. I got up, and silently followed him. "Oh hi Robin! How's  
Raven and the-" Robin held up a hand, silencing Starfire. "What?" She asked. "Baby didn't make it. Raven burried her in that place in her  
mirror." Robin said. Cyborg and Starfire fought back tears, while Beast Boy's face went a faded green. I felt hurt, lying to people I cared  
about. I shook off the feeling as best I could, before entering the kitchen. I went to the fridge, and grabbed a yogurt. "Raven. I'm really  
sorry." Starfire said. I ignored her, and flew back to my bedroom.

I ignored them all for almost a week. Only time I saw them was on missions and when I was hungry. I put my door back up, and kept it  
locked at all times. It wasn't until Starfire broke it down that I'd had any contact with them. She was fuming, her eyes glowing. "Uh..."  
I trailed off. "Why are you avoiding us! I know you just lost a daughter, but we're your friends! And if you can't except the fact that we're  
here for you, then you can just leave!" She yelled, angry. That's when I snapped. I started crying, more then I have my entire life. Starfire  
wrapped her arms around me, hugging me, as I sobbed into her chest.


End file.
